


Just in time for tea

by kiwi05622



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Muggle Technology, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi05622/pseuds/kiwi05622
Summary: Hermione Granger received a call late one night from Draco Malfoy. Draco has other things on his mind after their heated make-out session was rudely interrupted. He did not call for a simple chat.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Just in time for tea

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!   
> Welcome to my first ever one-shot Dramione. This is a small extract of an upcoming story I'm currently working on. It will be a LONG one. I wanted to clear a few things that might be questionable here. Hermione shares a room with a house-elf called Edgar. He really is a sweetheart. Hermione is currently trapped in a house by her father and stepmother in Australia where she’s only allowed to go to college and back. She currently does not have access to her wand or her magic. She met Draco and some of our favourite Slytherins who are currently in a rehabilitation program set by the ministry after the war.  
> In this setting, Draco and Hermione have only started seeing each other for a few weeks and after being interrupted during a heated make-out session, both our lovers were left wanting more. More details can be found below, so please read if you enjoyed this little one-shot. 
> 
> That you so much to my beta irenetessa<3 
> 
> Finally, and most importantly, I would like to thank my very good friend and soulmate Zozopurplelove for her love and support in starting this story! She was the one who introduced me to the world of fan fiction and I will forever be grateful. I love you, babe, <3 
> 
> Enjoy :D

Hermione came back to the room she shared with Edgar and saw him lying underneath the dirty sheets. She made her way to her small bed and laid down softly on top of it. She ran her hands across the sheet, it looked like Edgar had changed her sheets earlier that day. She smiled at herself and promised she would be freeing him too when it was time for her to leave. Hermione would need to talk with him soon regarding this situation. She would have to consider all the advice she took from her Slytherin friends regarding Elvish Warfare and what it meant for them to be freed from their masters and how much they did love to work.

She signed as she lay on top of the bed and looked up at the ceiling. It was very dark in the room with only the bright moon shining from the window. Hermione couldn’t stop the smile that was tugging from her lips as she started to recall her passionate kiss with Malfoy earlier that day. The feeling she was having was that of a schoolgirl. Almost giddy. However, she never experienced anything quite like this back in Hogwarts. She was very much into her studies at Hogwarts. If she wasn’t focused on her essays, she would be doing her own personal research on whatever Harry was up to that year.

She felt that familiar vibration coming from beneath her pillow that made her stomach flutter at the thought of the only person who could be calling. She quickly pulled her phone out from under her pillow and flipped it open to find his name plastered on the screen. She answered but she also got up to check outside her window and see if Malfoy was out there waiting for her. She felt slightly disappointed when she didn’t find him in his usual spot.

“Granger,” a deep, husky voice whispered into her receiver.

“Hey,” she whispered back, glancing instinctively around her bedroom before turning to her side where Edgar, the house-elf, lay sleeping. 

“How’s your day going?” Malfoy asked

“Well, I managed to finish three new books today. One was about some rare herbs that can be found in the Amazon and the other two were about the history of literature,” she responded with a laugh, knowing well that this wasn’t why he called. She turned to her side a bit and held the phone tighter to her so she wouldn’t rouse the elf who was mere inches away from her.

“Ah, the only other thing I like your mouth doing, Granger.” he chuckled at her answer.

“What is that supposed to mean?” blushing at the thought of the many times she had made out with him, Hermione let out a nervous laugh. She tucked a stray curly hair behind her ear, glancing over her shoulder to make sure Edgar was still asleep.

“You know exactly what I mean, I do apologies for my friends’ interruption earlier today. I will make sure we don’t get interrupted the next time.”

“Well, I guess it’s better that we did, I’m not sure what would have happened if we never got caught.”

After a pause.

“We can’t get interrupted at the moment; I can promise you that,” Malfoy said

“What do you mean?” her voice came out small and awkward “Malfoy… What are you doing?” suspicion and a slight excitement in her tone.

“What are you doing right now?” Malfoy suddenly asked her back, his voice had a slight edge as he inhaled sharply.

It hadn’t been very long since she last saw him. She could still feel his soft skin, his warmth, his smell, and his taste. Her stomach flipped when she closed her eyes and thought of his warm breath on her ear. She could almost feel it through the phone. Hermione knew that voice, it was the same voice he would use when he was about to plant a kiss on her cheeks, then her jaw, then her neck. It sent a shiver down her spine and she felt a slight tingle down below as she squirmed slightly.

“Don’t speak like that,” she whispered, her own voice getting breathy as she curled up against herself, feeling a familiar warmth in the pit of her stomach.

“Do you trust me, Granger?”

She nodded as if he could see her. After a moment of silence, she replied “yes.”

“Good,” he breathed.

“What are you wearing?” he asked, she could hear him smiling at the thought of her being flustered.

“My pyjamas…. You?” she asked hesitantly, biting down on her lips. She squirmed in bed and gripped the bottom of her shirt nervously.

“Absolutely nothing,” he whispered back. “Don’t you want to know what I’m doing?”

Inhaling sharply, Hermione inched closer to the edge of the bed. “What, Malfoy?” she responded, clearing her throat.

He let out a shuddered breath. “Well, Granger, I’ve got my finger wrapped around the same place you had your hands on earlier, I’m stroking it to the thought of you in your pyjamas.”

“Shhh,” she hissed into the phone, but the sound of his shudder made her tremble. She could picture him and his toned body, smirking at her like he always did whenever they would get interrupted during their passionate moments.

“Touch yourself for me, Granger. Slowly. Tell me how wet I already made you,” Malfoy instructed, knowing exactly what he was doing to her.

Ever so slowly, she slipped her hand obediently beneath the waistband of her pyjama bottoms and her panties, letting out a soft gasp at how moist and warm she had gotten. She instinctively closed her eyes, letting her fingers stroke over her core.

“I’m wet for you Dra… Malfoy,” She cringed at the slip of his name. She wasn’t able to focus on what she was saying. The sound of his ragged breath was pushing her towards the edge faster than she had expected.

“I would put my fingers on your clit,” she unconsciously placed two of her fingers between her folds, gently moving back up to her clit and letting out a sharp moan which she quickly stifled, quickly looking over beside her to make sure she hadn’t woken Edgar. Oh, how she would kill for a silencing charm now.

“I wish I could see what you were doing right now,” she said softly. She could hear his breathing getting heavier, “You wish you could see me rubbing my cock, don’t you Granger”

Letting out a long sigh of pleasure as she eased a finger inside her core, Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, gripping her phone tightly. “Edgar is here,” she said in a strained whisper as she curled her fingers against her throbbing walls.

“Send him out for tea. Stroke faster,” he ordered, not missing a beat. “Don’t you think it’s fun to see if you can finish before he comes back?”

“Edgar,” Hermione called out, rousing the elf. “Please, could you make me a cup of tea?” She asked, moving her finger slowly inside of herself as the elf slipped out from under the covers and padded away obediently. As soon as the door closed behind him, she let out a long, shaky moan.

“Good girl, Granger.” he chuckled. “You’ve got me leaking precum already,” Draco said as he let out a moan “I’m rubbing my thumb over my cock. It's throbbing with hunger.”

This entire experience was getting too much for her, she was starting to feel very warm and she could feel the pressure inside her increasing begging for release as she made small fast circles over her clit. 

“I think I'm going to cum,” she whispered sharply, squirming against herself, tiny beads of sweat started to dot on her forehead as she shivered in pleasure. The sound of his moan and how he told her what he was doing was too much for her.

“Stop.” he replied sternly.

“What…,” Hermione said in shock, stopping suddenly and letting out an involuntary whimper.

“Not until I tell you to,” Malfoy said with a chuckle, followed by a moan of satisfaction.

“Do you want me to be frustrated?” She looked up at the ceiling

“That’s when you’re the hottest, Granger.” 

“Please….” She whispered, her voice heavy and breathy, her heart pounding against her chest. A jolt ran down her spine at the sound of Draco instructing her what to do.

Goosebumps prickled over her skin as she clenched her thighs against each other, waiting for his command.

“Now, go,” he whispered, and she quickly began thrusting against herself, her palm rubbing against her clit as she picked up the pace of her fingering, all the while she was imagining how his long fingers would feel against her cunt.

Letting out a long moan of pleasure, Hermione threw back her head against her pillow.  
“Dra… Draco…. I’m… I’m coming,” She moaned out her whole body shaking as she found her release.

“Fuck! Granger,” Malfoy was panting heavily, and she could hear him going over the edge at the same moment.

There was a moment of silence while they both caught their breath

“Granger, you… said my name.”

She bit down on her lip, she had not meant to say it then, but it felt right, this was one of the most intimate moments she had ever shared with anyone before.

“I did.”

“I like it… it did something to me.” Draco exhaled.

That made Hermione smile, and right at that moment, Edgar walked in with a tray and a cup of tea. This is exactly what she could use before going to sleep.

Her face flushed bright red and sweat shining on her face, Hermione sat up on the bed, wiping her fingers on her pyjamas, dropping her phone on her lap.

As she picked the phone and brought it up to her ear, she heard him say “Goodnight, Granger, I’ll see you in the morning.” Draco chuckled as he dropped the call and Hermione dropped back on her pillow with the biggest smile on her face.

“Thank you, Edgar, care to join me for a late-night tea?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little one shot from my upcoming multi-chaptered story. I'm still working through it and I'm 30 chapters in, I should start uploading it fairly soon with regular updates so I don't leave anyone hanging.  
> The story will be set straight after the Battle of Hogwarts. Hermione decides to go look for her parents, but when she arrives there, her dad has his memory back, and he had re-married to an evil witch. She is immediately stunned upon her arrival at her father's place, her magic is being suppressed and her wand is taken away. Locked up in a house without her magic or wand, how will she finally manage to free herself and her father from the dark witches' spell.  
> Coming soon….  
> Kiwi
> 
> P.S. The rating of the multi-chaptered story will change to E


End file.
